London's Road to Redemption
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This is the conversation between London and Camille after the failed cheer elections. Another MD&T short story. Readers must read up to at least Chapter 52 of MD&T before reading this one. Rated T for language and brief sensual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camille Leon or any other character of Kim Possible. She was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley and owned by Disney.**

**I also do not own London Tipton or the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, for it is also owned by Disney.**

**Veruca Salt is, once again, owned and created by Rohald Dahl. **

**This fanfic revolves around events of the Cheering Elections (chapter 51-52) so read MD&T up to there first before reading this fanfic so that spoilers will not be given away.**

**It is rated T for language and some sensual content.**

As Camille Leon and London Tipton stormed out the double-doors of the gym, both were still in a complete shock. Their cheering co-captain positions, the positions that they had held onto for the last three years, were taken away from them.

"Dammit!! Life isn't fair!!! That little bastard Tara Queen has, like, my co-captain position!!! The little dumb blonde has ruined me!!" Camille stormed in a fitful rage of swears and profanity. She was clearly not happy about the cheerleading election results in which the winner was Kim Possible.

London tried to comfort her, "Calm down, Camille. You tried to win the captainship with those damn concert tickets, but it didn't work out.."

"I wanted to, like, make out with the high school football captain so hard ..." Camille explained as she slipped the words from her mouth. It was time to reveal to London her dark and sinister nature of her plan against Ron.

"Excuse me?!?! What do I thought you just simply wanted to date the star tailback, not to screw him up and make him look like a complete asshole!!" London exclaimed in complete surprise. She had never seen her friend act like this before.

For the next 10 minutes, Camille explained silently to London, in graphic detail, of her dirty plans on Ron while he was intoxicated. London was shocked that her "best friend" could do all of this sickening stuff on the star tailback and get away with it.

"Camille, you sick idiot!! I don't want any part in your sick and twisted little plans, whatsoever!" London exclaimed.

"I can give you your co-captain position back," Camille sang in a taunt in order to tempt London to join her side.

She was now torn between two opposing forces: one side telling her to assist Camille and regain her old position back and the other side telling her to get the hell out of there.

"So, London, what would it be? Your glorious co-captain positon or your degrading position as a regular cheerleader?" Camille said as she continued to tempt London. She made ticking sounds as if she counted down the time for London to make her decision.

London then remembered the speech that Kim gave during the elections. She was right, Camille _did _lack morals. The cat food deb was so consumed for power that she was going to certain lengths in order to become captain, and to use and abuse her position just so that she could violate Ron repeatedly. She knew this from just simply looking at the angry looks of the cheerleaders when Camille was speaking.

It was clear that London had a good side to her. When Bonnie Rockwaller suffered her broken leg, London attempted to give her first aid with an ice pack. However, the combination of Veruca Salt's dictatorial nature and Camille's master of manipulating others created the bad mask that existed on her. Camille threated her with a possible removal of her co-captain position, so London abandoned Bonnie. For this reason she was branded by the other Mad Dog cheerleaders as a Veruca supporter and had her share in the local tabloids. Camille controlled every single move that London made so that she wouldn't stay out of line.

London wanted to take away that stigma. She had been oppressed and manipulated by Camille for long enough.

She uttered the two words that she always wanted to say in Camille's face.

"Screw you!!" she whispered weakly.

"What did you just say to me?" Camille demanded as she turned her mood to angry.

"I said, screw you, Camille Whitney Leon!!" London said out loud in front of her face. "You only want the captain position for yourself and you want to make out with Ron Stoppable, our very star tailback, in the sickest of ways that I've ever heard. I can't believe that you used my love of boy bands just so you could try to influence the Fringe to join your cause. Unfortunately for you, our little plan did not work out!!"

"And what's your point, asshole?" Camille snapped in London's face. It was now becoming clear that their 'friendship', or Camille's control over London, was rapidly falling apart.

"My point is that you have been completely consumed by Veruca, yet you care only for yourself. You have not visited Veruca in prison ever since she was incarcerated last Sunday. What type of 'friend' would do that, huh?!?!" London said as she pointed out the flaws in Camille's apparent 13-year friendship with Veruca. "Remember what had happened at the Sunday Night Swirlies. We abandoned Veruca when she got caught by Kim and Bonnie."

"We had to, like, avoid getting caught by the damn police." Camille explained the reasoning for fleeing the scene.

"Bullshit, Camille!! I saw that look on your face that night!" London exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger. "It was a sly smirk on your ugly little face! I recognize a smirk when I see one!" She had a perfect photographic memory of what had happened that night.

"But, I-I was worried for my-my friend!" Camille stuttered.

London took advantage of this, "You kept that smirk on your face ALL NIGHT LONG even when Veruca was thrown into the paddy wagon!! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

Then, drawing again upon what had happened when Kim spoke on that podium, and the first-hand experiences of Veruca's brutality on her fellow squadmates, London finally blasted and ranted against Camille, "You have manipulated and controlled me for the last 10 years of my life, from the time I was in second-grade to now. I have seen the cruel antics of that ugly little dusty-blonded slut who called herself a cheer captain. I was forced to stand by her side when you and Veruca silenced Ron, our Mad Dog Mascot. I was forced to witness Kim's cheeks getting slashed by Veruca while Bonnie applied her wounds with bandages. I was forced to go along with her evil little plans of expelling Kim from the squad because of you. I was forced to take part in the Sunday Night Swirlies when I, against my own will, recorded every single painful moment that Tara and Caitlin had their hair soaked with Veruca's piss water. And now, you took advantage of my love for boy bands so that you can earn that cheer captain just so you can make out with a drunk Ron!! You put this mask of shame over my face! I tried to help Bonnie when she had that leg injury, but you forced me with the threat of removal of that co-captain position. Now, thinking back four years ago, I wish I had not earned that co-captain positon and I wish if I had helped Bonnie with her leg. I am fine as a regular cheerleader. If you don't like what I just said, then, you can just leave me alone, you insolent little piece of trash!! You have no control over me anymore!! I am NOT going to take part in your plans to do all of this horrible bullshit to our star tailback! I am going to join Kim's side and THAT'S FINAL! "

At that moment, Camille unleashed a profanity-laced tirade of her own. She was beginning to cry with rage. "You ... YOU LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT ASS!! YOU'RE --- YOU'RE BETRAYING ME!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?! AFTER ALL THE TIMES THAT WE WENT SHOPPING WITH VERUCA AND ME?!?! AFTER ALL THE TIMES WE TRIED TO SUPPORT THE HEIRESS AND HER WAYS AND NOW, YOU'RE THROWING IT ALL AWAY JUST TO BE A COMMON PEASANT TO KIM AND HER LITTLE CRONIES?!?!?! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO TO ME?!?!

"That's right, Camille!! I AM betraying you!! And I AM ruining you in the process!! Because of all the evil things that you have done to me," London said as she raised her voice in anger "I AM CUTTING OFF ALL TIES OF OUR LITTLE 'FRIENDSHIP'!!!!"

London then took an autographed photo of the heiress with Veruca's, London's, and Camille's signatures on it from her purse. She proceeded to tear up the photo right in front of Camille into a thousand pieces and then put the tattered remnants back in her purse.

Camille was now crying and mourning the loss of another one of her posse. London was now siding with Kim and Veruca was still in jail. This meant that she was the only one of the original bratty cheerleaders left.

"You dirty slut! You should have killed yourself the first chance you've got!" Camille exclaimed in her tears. Everything was quickly slipping away from her.

"That's it, Camille Whitney Leon! I wish you would have never been born at all!" London snapped at her.

She left her there, alone, in the gym. London got into her luxury convertible and drove off in the distance, thereby completing the separation between the two former friends.

The Leon limosine was parked out in front. Camille, now shedding more tears than ever before in her life, hung her head low and went into the limo.

As the limo drove off from the school lot, a flood of thoughts entered the cat food deb's mind, _GRRRR!!!!!, I just lost not only my shot of having my cheering caption position so that I can have my way with Ron Stoppable, but I've also lost my underling that always did my bidding for me. ARRGGGGHHH!! DAMMIT!!! And now because of that Tara Queen, she has not only stolen the election from me but also has my former co-captain spot. It feels like a pile of bricks hit me right across the face. _

London, however, was thinking on a more different note: trying to make friendships with Kim and her group.


	2. Possibles' Forgiveness

**Once again, I don't own any character of Kim Possible. Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley both created them. And I don't own Vercua. Like I said it is owned by Rohald Dahl. **

As London drove her convertible over to the Possible household, a flood of "what ifs" clouded her mind: _How will I forgive my former enemy? How will Kim's parents react when I turned against both Veruca AND Camille? Will they welcome me in to their fold or will they throw me out like a piece of yesterday's garbage? _All of this was occuring in her mind because she was labeled by Kim and her friends as the Trifecta Axis of Cheerleading Evil: Veruca, Camille, and London.

Erasing four years of her sins with Kim was going to be a very tough task, but she knows that if anyone can forgive a young woman who had been underneath the control of an oppressive deb like Camille, it would be the Possibles. She was the only deb who still went to First Baptist Church of Hattiesburg. She did not do all of the horrible stuff that both of her former deb friends have done that got themselves kicked out of religious services.

_Yeah, I guess they can forgive me, _London thought to herself as the Possible's house came into view.

As her car approached the Possibles' driveway, James looked out the curtains. He recognized that convertible anywhere else. It was London Tipton. He gave a mild scowl and closed the curtains. He did not want her "wicked ways" corrupting his Kimmie-cub.

London closed the door and approached the front door of the Possible household. She knocked on the door with her fist three times.

The next sound she heard was the click of the door. It opened up and Anne stood there in London's presence.

"Mrs. Possible!! Can you help me, please? I am in desperate need of a friend seeking help and I wonder if Kim is here." London pleaded as she begged on her knees for forgiveness.

Anne studied the look in London's eyes and was in a complete shock. She was not faking it, she was really serious about her intentions. She took a deep breath before making a friendly gesture with her hand. "Our house is your house, London. Welcome to the Possible household."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Possible! Thank you very much!" London replied in an excited manner. She was being welcomed in by the parents of her former "enemy".

Suddenly, James came by Anne's side. He was amazed and a little bit angry at the same time, that London was in his household, "London, what do you want?"

"Mr. Possible, around 45 minutes ago, I had severed all ties with my friendship to Camille Leon." London explained the purpose of her visit, "And now, I want to start up a friendship with Kim."

"Are you sure about this, London?" James asked, still unconvinced of London's intentions, "You had been with that evil woman and you stood by Veruca's side during the captain tryouts four years ago. What makes you think we should listen to you?"

London then decided to unleash the Puppy Dog Pout on the Possible parents. But this was no ordinary Puppy Dog Pout. It was the pout of a young woman who has been kicked around and oppressed by Veruca and Camille for the last ten years of her life.

James studied the look in her eyes. Like his wife, he suddenly became convinced that London was really serious about starting up a friendship with his daughter, the very same daughter who had been tormented by those three cheerleaders that he loathed so much.

James, Anne, and London then proceeded to sit on the sofa.

"Mr. Possible, to prove I am not kidding about this," London said as she took out a tape recorder and set it on the coffee table, "I've recorded a brief excerpt of my conversation with Camille on this tape explaining her evil plans for the elections. I must warn you, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, some of the language said in that excerpt with my conversation with Camille is ... shocking."

James and Anne wanted to hear what evil deeds Camille planned during the elections. London turned on the recorder.

As the tape played on for the brief 90-second span, James and Anne dropped their jaws. James was especially sickened by all of Camille's intentions to abuse and intoxicate Ron Stoppable, the Mad Dogs' very star tailback, in the manner described within the tape. It did not mention that he was the captain.

London stopped the recording. "So now you know why I terminated my relationship with Camille."

"I can clearly see that, London," James said. Now he was worried about his daughter's friend.

He and Anne did not yet know that Kim and Ron were the cheerleading and football captains, respectively.

"So, is Kim around, Mr. Possible?" London asked.

"No, London. Last time I called her, Kimmie-cub was over at Bueno Nacho." James answered to London.

"Well, it's time for me to go!" London said as she turned around and put the recorder back in her purse and grabbed her keys.

As she closed that door, she heard the phone ring from the Possibles' kitchen. She assumed that it was Kim because of James' references to Kimmie-cub.

She gave a smile on her face, started the engine, and drove away.

London felt that she had won the trust of the Possibles.


End file.
